


Wonder Wheel

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: sweet like sugar [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Carnival, F/F, Fluff, carolnathalloweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Wonder Wheel

"Carol, when you said you wanted to go to the carnival, I didn't think you'd want to ride these really big rides…" Natasha groaned, stepping in line to buy Carol some popcorn.

"I love riding the rides, and since you're going on a business trip for three weeks, you said we could do whatever I wanted." Carol smirked, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Carol was right; Natasha had to go on a business trip. Usually she'd take her along, give her money every day to go shopping while she was at meetings, but this time she wasn't able to bring her. So she had the idea of Carol picking where there date would be at, and as a result she picked this.

"Plus, I wanna kiss you on the ferris wheel, it'll be cute!" she smiled, and Natasha wanted to scream. She hadn't told Carol that she was afraid of heights, but since her girl wanted to go on it, she was going to do it.

The made their way towards the games, and Carol stopped right at the first one. The stuffed animals varied from sizes, and types, and Natasha knew she wanted to get one for her. "I'm going to try to win one for you, Princess." Natasha whispered before kissing Carol on the cheek. 

The two made their way in line - thankful for the fact that it wasn't a long one. Natasha took out her wallet, preparing to pay for it when she asked, "Which prize do you want, pretty girl?" 

Carol looked up at the prizes, they were usually the same things they normally have, but the giant panda bear caught her eye. "The panda bear, but it's okay if you can't get it. I'll be more than happy if you win me the small one!"

Natasha scoffed, "Please, I'm going to get you the big no matter how long it takes." Carol smiled at her - knowing that she was too competitive to give up until she got it. 

As the line moved along, Natasha linked her fingers with Carol. Finally reaching the front of the line, the redhead pulled out twenty bucks.

"Two games please," she smiled at the guy, who then handed her six darts.

"Here's your change, ma'am." 

Handing it to Carol because Natasha was too focused on finding the easiest balloon that would pop. As she threw the dart, she groaned as she watched it miss. "Okay, I have five more tries, but I will get you it." she turned to Carol, who had a blush on her face. She was used to the older woman buying her things, so as she went on to the fourth dart, she was still focused on getting it.

Pulling out another twenty, she said, "Twelve darts please," Carol could tell she was growing frustrated.

"Nat, it's okay. You don't have to g-" she began, but was cut off.

"I do, because you want it, and I never give up." she smirked. 

Forty dollars later, and she still didn't get the big stuffed animal. Carol could see the guy was getting annoyed, but he clearly wasn't going to say anything. Especially since she was spending money - and that nobody was coming to his line.

"Listen, man, I just want to win her the giant panda bear. But clearly I suck, so can I please buy my girl the bear?" _My girl._ Carol noticed that that was the first time she was called that, and it warmed her heart.

"I would love too, but that's not allowed." 

Carol could see the desperation in Natasha's eyes, so she spoke up. "Can I try, Nat?"

"Of course." Natasha smiled, handing him ten dollars. The guy hander her the six darts, and Carol was quick to start. The first one she missed, knowing exactly what she did wrong.

Throwing the first second, she smiled when she popped the balloon. So as she found the next one she wanted to go for, she took a deep breath and threw it. She was happy that she got it, the balloon being one of the ones that were much harder to get. As she threw the third one, she got in right then and there; earning herself the panda bear.

"What- How-" Natasha gasped, and Carol just winked at her.

"Since I won it, it's only fair I give it to you, Nat," she smiled, kissing Natasha on her cheek.

"No, no. It's yours. I just wish I could've won it for you." she sighed, but Carol grabbed her hand.

"You tried, and that's what really matters. Plus, you're blushing right now, and I love when you blush."

\---

Natasha had bought both Carol and her elephant ears and some hot chocolate, as the younger woman found a bench. As the two sat down to eat, the redhead asked, "So, what do you want to do next, pretty girl?"

"Ferris Wheel, since it's getting darker and the next town over will be lit up, I really wanna take a picture with you. Especially with the city as the background!" Carol smiled, wiping her face with a napkin. 

\---

As soon as they were finished, Natasha took her hand, and they made their way to the ferris wheel. The line wasn't long (which Natasha was thankful for - anymore minutes of waiting she swore her heart would beat out of her chest) and as soon as the people who were already on the ride were getting off. The woman collecting tickets waited for everyone to get off before letting new people on. Thankful they got there when they did, since they were the last people on the ride. 

"You okay, Nat? You're paler than normal, and that's saying something." Carol looked at her, reaching out to grab her hand. 

"Uh yeah, I-I just… I'm a little afraid of heights." she admitted, but Carol shook her head.

"You, a billionaire, is afraid of heights. Even when you own your own private jet?" 

"To be fair, princess, it's a bit different than _this_!" she squeaked, and Carol felt bad instantly.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have made you come on here if I knew you didn't like this." But Natasha was quick to hold her.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't know and I wanted to do this because I'm leaving for a trip that I can't take you on. I l-care for you so much, Carol. I'd do anything for you." she admitted, and it warmed Carol's heart. She knew that the older woman had trouble expressing her feelings, and so that was close enough Carol needed. 

_"Now let's take that picture, baby."_


End file.
